How To Turn on a Hyuuga
by themadanimeotaku
Summary: Prepare to laugh your butts off at this fanfic! The fans get to help write this fanfic. NejiXTenten fic. Rated M for perverted humor, language, and a possible Lemon scene.
1. Chapter One: Ice Cream Escapade Part One

**How to Turn On a Hyuuga**

**A NejiXTenten Fanfiction**

**By themadanimeotaku**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! The wacky and fun loving themadanimeotaku-Chan here! Okay I know I'm supposed to be writing chapters for all my other fanfics right now, but I decided I needed a break from all things Naruto for now, seeing my interests in this anime is starting to dwindle no thanks to the manga at the moment and the creator of Naruto. By the way, for those of you who knew me as thenarutofanfreak22, I changed my name to themadanimeotaku, so you might have to re put me on your favorites list and such.

Anyway, so I'm taking a very long break from all Naruto stories, until I can figure out what I wanted to do with them. As such, I will try to continue to write chapters for Jealousy: The Green Eyed Ninja, Broken Wings and whatever other stories I'm doing at the moment that requires my attention. But! I'm also adding three new stories to the mix, one of them is my second Yaoi story, Spiral for the D Gray Man section (YOSH! I'm getting into D Gray Man now guys, and this story is going to be an AllenXLavi one), and another will be a fan of my work's request, Midnight Sky (Thank you for pushing me to write this story ThePagemaster I do this for you ya know!) And finally, this story.

This story is going to be one of those stories, where the fans will get to help me write it, by putting up suggestions through review replies for what they want to see in this story. The first chapter here will be my first chapter that came from an inspiring Fan manga that I found quite hilarious. As such, I'm gonna need a lot of support from you guys okay?

Rating for this story is M for perverted humor, a possible lemon, suggestive sexual themes (YES THERE WILL BE THIS HAPPENING!) And god knows what else I feel like throwing in here. This is also going to be heavy on the humor part so as such it will be a Humor/Romance type of story.

Anyway, I don't own any of the characters that are depicted in this story. Hello do I look freaking Japanese to you guys? Do I look like Masashi Kishimoto-sama? I didn't think so. I maybe a genius when it comes to writing fanfiction at times, but seriously, I'm not that great like Masashi-sama.

Oh! Before I start this story off, I wanted to mention there whom; other then Neji and Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Rock Lee and possibly Maito Gai will be appearing in this story. Rock Lee because this will make it more hilarious for what possibly will happen in this story. Again this story will be run from fan ideas, SO PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASEEEEEEEEEE! (Opps sorry, must control myself here –Lol-) Read and Review in this story!

Without further a do…

**Tenten:** Wait, wait, hold the phone here…what do you mean by that title? –Points to the Title of the story-

**Themadanimeotaku-Chan:** Exactly what it means, my dear Tenten, this is going to be like Icha Icha Paradise, only sort of written out like a manual type thingy you know.

**Tenten:** Why do I suddenly have the feeling that I'm going to regret starring in this story?

**Neji:** I agree with my teammate here…but perhaps this will be quite humorous to see what the writer has in store for the both of us. Give her a chance Tenten.

**Themadanimeotaku-Chan:** Yeah come on Tenten, give me a chance, the fans will probably find this very funny. –Eye twitches for a moment- OOOH ITS NEJI! –Fan girl swooning begins-

**Tenten:** -watches the writer start to swoon over her supposedly Boyfriend- HEY! Stop swooning and drooling over Neji! He's mine! -Pulls out a Kunai knife and starts throwing it at the writer-

**Themadanimeotaku-Chan:** GAH! –Attempts to dodge the kunai blades coming at her- ALRIGHT and a way we go with the first chapter here…-attempts to not get killed by Tenten for swooning over Neji while doing this- Let the Madness BEGIN!

* * *

**Chapter One: Ice Cream Escapade Part One**

It had been a long day for the couple as they returned from a very long mission, which had been slightly boring, considering their skill level. It also had to be the hottest day of the summer for Tsunade to have to send them on a mission.

"I'm glad that's over with…" Whined Tenten as she walked beside her stoic team mate and already been a year together, boyfriend.

"Hn…Tsunade-sama could have given us a slight break, the heat is too much." Spoke none other then Neji Hyuuga.

Tenten agreed with Neji, suddenly she had an idea. She quickly spoke up in a very cute sounding voice, which always got her what she wanted out of Neji, always did.

"Neji, why don't you take me for some ice cream, I'm sure it will help us cool down a little bit. It's your turn anyway to buy."

Neji turned to look down at his kunoichi team mate and girlfriend; a bemused smirk appeared on his face. He could never really resist that cute puppy eyed look she always gave him. He sighed.

"Alright, we'll go, I have to return to the Complex though soon, Hiashi-sama wants to talk to me about something."

Tenten then leaned up on her tiptoes and gave him a gentle peck on the lips in thanks, nothing else would need to be said. Neji had begun to change for the better, ever since he started dating Tenten a year ago. Funny, how a certain situation would bring out feelings for the other.

Neji had asked her after they had returned to Konoha to go out with him. And he was very much happy to be with Tenten as she was to be with him. They fit so perfectly together, he knew this. She wasn't like every other woman who usually fainted at the sight of his 'handsomeness' and got all idiotic around him.

No, Tenten accepted him for who he was, and didn't get all gaga for him, which was a quality he adored in her, not to mention she was beautiful and deadly as a ninja He lost count of how many times, she had distracted not just him, but the enemy with her beauty in a battle.

Tenten and he reached the restaurant within 20 minutes of walking together. They found a quiet booth near a window and sat down. Tenten reached over to grab Neji's hand and stare lovingly into his eyes for a few minutes.

"Aishiteru Neji-Kun…" murmured Tenten, giving him a smile.

"I love you too Tenten-Chan. isn't that…" Neji said as he noticed Naruto sitting with Hinata not far off from their own table.

"It's Hinata-Chan and Naruto…so?" said Tenten as she turned to look towards where Neji was staring at. Tenten winced, and hoped Neji was not going to ruin the good day by causing a scene with Naruto. Tenten knew at first Neji had not approved of Hinata's choice in a boyfriend, seeing Hiashi had ordered Neji to always keep an eye on her.

"Neji-Kun! Please don't start another fight with Naruto! I don't want to ruin the day…" cried Tenten, trying to pull his attention back to her.

Neji turned to look towards Tenten for a few minutes and attempted to keep his temper under control. He then attempted to calm her fears, by saying.

"Gomen…Tenten-Chan, I won't ruin our date this time." He then gave her a small smile of reassurance.

Tenten gave him a look and then attempted to return that smile. She then began a conversation with Neji about an upcoming event that she and him and been invited to, until a waitress came to take their order. Neji didn't order anything, he wasn't much for sweets.

When Tenten's order came, Tenten immediately began digging into the bowl of ice cream. She murmured between bites.

"Arigatou Neji-Kun…next time I'll treat you…I promise…"

"Don't worry about it Tenten…I'm just happy to treat the love of my life once in awhile…" said Neji as he watched her. Content to allow her to eat her ice cream.

As he was watching her, his perverted inner self decided to wake up at this time.

'_Are you watching this? Man she looks so damn sexy eating that…' 'I'm amazed you haven't pounced on her by now…'_

'_Shut up…we are in a public place…' _thought Neji back at his perverted inner self. He had promised to not cause a scene or a ruckus, and he was going to keep to his promise of not doing this, he didn't want to anger Tenten after all.

'Oh come on now…all you have to do is just stand up and pounce on top of her…' said his perverted inner self back at him.

'I refuse…'

"Neji? Are you alright? Why are you staring at me like that?" spoke up Tenten, her spoon half way in her mouth as she finished taking a bite of vanilla ice cream.

"I'm fine…really Tenten…I must be coming down with something…." Said Neji quickly, trying to hide the fact that he was getting quite horny at this very moment, just watching his girlfriend eating ice cream.

Tenten closed her eyes briefly before attempting to continue the conversation they had, had before with him.

Neji tried his best to listen to him. Neji then scolded his inner self.

'That was too close! Tenten's not the type of woman would probably not appreciate me jumping her like that in a public place…you baka.'

'Sure there…Neji…but what about you're little self down below, he's saying things differently if I'm not mistaken…' said his inner self right back, laughing at him.

Neji then noticed he was getting hard from watching Tenten. Neji slightly frowned to himself and wanted to face-palm himself in the head.

"Neji are you sure you are alright? You're face is really flushed…" spoke up Tenten.

Suddenly Neji stood up and said,

"Tenten…please forgive me for this but…" Neji then leapt over the table and pounced on Tenten and began murmuring strange things.

Tenten screamed, causing quite the ruckus.

"NEJI! What the hell…"

She attempted to bite back a moan as she felt him planting kisses all over her neck; she then attempted to push him off her but failed miserably to do so.

* * *

"Wow…so that's how you turn on a Hyuuga, eh Hinata-Hime?" spoke up Naruto who was sitting with his girlfriend of already 6 months. He began chuckling and shaking his head as he pointed towards where Neji and Tenten were.

Hinata turned to see what had happened; her face began to turn quite the shade of red. She then murmured.

"Naruto-Kun…um we should go right now…and I mean now!" she then stood up and attempted to pull Naruto out of the restaurant before her boyfriend could get any wild ideas of doing the same as her cousin, who was attempting to ravish the crap out of Tenten in public.

* * *

_**Author's End Notes:**__** Oh Man! I just can't help myself –bursts out laughing- oh god that was so freaking hilarious! Gomen ne! Gomen! –LOL- So what did you guys think of that? Pretty hilarious huh?**_

_**Alright so, the next chapter will be up to you guys what I put up. So READ AND REVIEW! I need your ideas people! **_

_**I hope Neji doesn't get beaten up later for this. Hehehehe…**_

_**Neji:**__** Hmph…-has a black eye from Tenten after that scene-**_

_**Tenten:**__** -glares at the author of the story- I'm so going to kill you for this…-twirls a kunai blade threateningly- -Turns to look at Neji and frowns- Gomen Neji-Kun…I just don't like being surprised like that…-tries to soothe him by kissing his cheek and such-**_

_**Neji:**__** -eyes Tenten with his good eye and bend over to kiss her cheek gently- I still love you though Tenten-Chan, I didn't know what came over me when I did that.**_

_**Themadanimeotaku-Chan:**__** Maybe its cuz you were horny? –Sniggers and runs off before they get mad at her for that comment-**_

_**Alrighty that's it for now folks! Until next time everyone! From Distant Canadian Skies, JA NE!**_


	2. Chapter Two: Pant Stealing Escapade

**Chapter Two: Pant Stealing Escapade **

Neji had apologized to Tenten over the next week, after the public incident at the Ice cream place, and Tenten had forgiven him for the travesty he committed upon her. He had no idea that Tenten was planning a little revenge upon him for that escapade a week ago.

The two of them had been sent to Kumogakure on another mission, and had just completed delivering the Prisoner, and as a reward for their service, had been offered to be able to use the famous Cloud Village hot springs.

Tenten had jumped at the chance to take a dip in the hot spring, and Neji had no choice but to join her. At the moment, Neji was sitting in the Hot spring just outside the door to the hotel room he was sharing with Tenten at the moment, thank god Lee hadn't decided to come with them, and it would have no doubt been quite embarrassing for Neji.

Neji quietly scrubbed the grime off his body, having had to fight a few enemy Rogue ninja today. He sighed and closed his eyes, oblivious to the fact that someone was attempting to sneak up on him. His clothing and towel was at the edge of the hot springs.

"Tenten! Are you coming out soon?" asked Neji out loud, his back turned towards the door. He wasn't given a reply, which bothered him a slightly, perhaps she was in the bathroom at the moment.

Neji dunked his head into the heated water, and came up, just in time to see a shadow reach down to grab a hold of his towel and change of clothing in the back of his head. Neji quickly whipped around and yelled.

"HEY! Those are mine!" He then noticed who it was who had stolen his clothing. "TENTEN! GIVE THEM BACK!" yelled Neji again at his girlfriend, feeling quite vulnerable now without his clothes.

Neji quickly got out of the hot spring and attempted to chase after her, in the nude, but was too late to, when she leapt over the fence that bordered around the back of the hot spring.

"TENTEN! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" shouted Neji, beyond pissed off now. He could hear her shout back.

"GET SOME CLOTHES FIRST NEJI-KUN!" sang out Tenten as she ran off quickly. Neji growled as he could hear her laughing at him, under his breath and quickly decided to use the transformation jutsu to transform into himself with clothing on, so that he could get them back from his girlfriend.

'_I am so going to kill her for this…how dare she do this to me…damn…my hormones, they are making me feel the urge to ravish the hell out of her…_' thought Neji to himself as he quickly used the Transformation jutsu.

* * *

Once that was done, Neji then used the Body Flicker Technique to transport himself to not far from where Tenten was heading to hide.

In the mean time, Tenten couldn't stop giggling to herself as she ran off with Neji's only good towel, and his clothing. She couldn't believe this would be so easy. She could hear Neji shouting at her from behind for awhile, then silence. She wondered if Neji had stopped chasing her.

Tenten frowned as she stopped on a tree branch and looked around, hoping that Neji wasn't trying to play a trick on her.

Suddenly she felt something hit her in the shoulder, which sent her to the tree branch, with a cry of pain and surprise escaping her lips.

"How dare you…" Growled a voice in her ear. Tenten knew who and what had hit her in the shoulder; she dropped the stolen items to the tree branch, as she clutched at her arm.

"Neji…" mumbled Tenten, as she stared up into angry ivory eyes, that were boring holes into her, "Gomen ne Neji…I was just playing an innocent prank…"

Neji frowned and said slightly angrily down at her as he grabbed for his clothing, transforming back into his original form.

"You know, if we were out in the middle of a battlefield, a prank like this could have left me vulnerable to attack…"

"That's why I'm sorry Neji-Kun…" started Tenten. "Silence! Not another word from you…I will punish you in my own way for this incident…" growled Neji, cutting her off before she could start.

He then finished getting dressed quickly and then grabbed Tenten, lifting her over his shoulders; he quickly made a one handed hand sign and disappeared, reappearing inside of their hotel room. He then dropped Tenten on the bed and began tying her hands, at the wrists with a couple of pieces of cloth that he managed to find in the room, after searching for a few minutes.

"Neji!" whined Tenten, "Please let me go…"

"No…not until I find the perfect punishment for you…" said Neji as he finished tying her feet to the bed, smirking evilly down at her, he then sat down on the bed beside her, and reaching down with a finger, he began stroking her face.

Tenten squirmed slightly as he did this and whined again.

"Neji-Kuuunnn! Onegai! Let me go! I was trying to get revenge on you for the incident at the restaurant last week…that's why I took your clothes, Gomen ne…Gomen ne!"

She was silenced when Neji bent his head down to smash his lips against hers in a non too gentle kiss, Tenten let a little gasp out and immediately attempted to kiss him back.

"You're forgiven Tenten…but I'm not going to let you go until I think your ready to be untied, besides…I like you this way…" teased Neji as he pulled away from her after a few minutes of kissing.

Tenten let a small throaty groan of arousal escape her throat at hearing him tease her like this. She would have to again get him back for this, one of these days.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_** Well I think this deserves a good laugh or two…LOL this chapter was inspired by a pic that I have in my collection where Neji's giving Tenten hell for stealing his clothes, and the exact words that Tenten said to Neji are said in the pic.**_

_**Anyway, I'm going to be hella busy come the next few weeks, so all my Naruto and D Gray Man and Fullmetal Alchemist workings will be put on hold for now until then. Plus my birthday is on the 10**__**th**__** so I'm trying to see what I will be doing for my birthday, besides packing boxes and stuff like that. **_

_**I'm also going to pray that I get this job at the end of August which will be helping me pay for not just my new Costume Idea (I decided I didn't want to go as Tenten or anything to do with Naruto, I'm going as Allen Walker from D Gray Man, so yeah…I just think he's so freaking adorable and I love adorable type characters) but also my trip to my very first Anime Convention. So fanfics will be probably be put even more on hold once I start this job in September, just warning you guys now. **_

_**So again guys, I need your ideas to help fuel this fanfic and my creative muse please! Thank you all for reviewing the first chapter by the way, I appreciate this very much, but I still need your ideas to help my Naruto creativity muse, because its really dying here guys seriously. **_

_**Until next time guys! From Distant Canadian skies, JA NE!**_


	3. Gambling Is a Sin! And Kitty Ears? One

**Author's Notes:**_ I think that last chapter gave me a real life nosebleed. –LOL and starts to Swoon at thinking about Neji in the nude- Oh god there I go again! –Nosebleed geyser starts- Darn, Darn, damn it! Alright anyway getting back to this new chapter. –While bleeding all over the place-_

_This was at a request from someone, who made a review to me. So Arigatou for this, (sorry I can't remember you're name so again forgive me), and a way we go…._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Gambling Is a Sin! And Kitty Ears? Part One**

"Neji we have to talk! The last few weeks, you've gotten out of control when it comes to you're hormones…" spoke Tenten as she was sitting on the couch in her apartment with Neji next to her.

'_Does she want to break up with me? That last incident was her fault, I couldn't control myself…oh gods…she does want to break up with me!'_ thought a panicky Neji. The Prodigy quickly spoke up.

"Tenten…you…you don't want to break up with me do you? I'm sorry for not being in control of my hormones…I'll change, I'll do anything to make this work out…" pleaded the now distraught Hyuuga, getting on his knees in front of her.

Tenten was a little shocked at this turn of events. She had never seen Neji actually beg for forgiveness ever in her entire life. Tenten closed her eyes briefly and reached down to stroke Neji's cheek with a free hand.

"Neji! I don't want to break up with you! It's just you need to control you're urges to want to pin me to the ground and ravish me until the both of us pass out!" said Tenten.

Neji gave her a cute pouty look, which made him look adorable with those big ivory eyes of his, he almost look like a big puppy dog, a very sexy one at that.

"What do you want me to do? We're both still teenagers, and I'm a man and…" He then continued to prattle on a bit before Tenten stopped him.

"I'll make a bet with you Neji…if you can with hold pouncing on me for an entire week, then maybe…I'll consider not breaking up with you." Said Tenten.

"Okay…but…what if I loose…?" asked Neji, confusion on his face.

"Then you'll have to find another girlfriend Neji, or better yet, I'll dress you up in girl's clothing and make you run around and shout out this…" Tenten said, leaning over to whisper something into Neji's ear, which left Neji blushing like mad, his mouth agape.

"You wouldn't dare!" growled Neji. "Oh would I?" smirked Tenten.

"That is so…so wrong…but fine…if I win this, you have to wear Gai-sensei's green spandex outfit and run around saying this…" Neji smirked as he leaned over to whisper something into her ear.

"OH HELL NO! I will not go around and say that!" shouted Tenten, her own jaw agape now. Neji smirked evilly.

"Yes you will…and that last incident was you're fault, so if you can't control your own hormones…then I get to have you do that, and you will also be my slave for the next month, and will have to do as I say…do we have a deal?" said Neji, placing out his hand.

Tenten grumbled under her breath briefly before shaking his hand, "Deal…good luck Neji…"

"You too Tenten." Said Neji.

Tenten inwardly, was laughing evilly, she was going to make it extremely hard for Neji this coming week, and she couldn't wait to see the results.

* * *

Neji was fighting every urge he had to have sex with Tenten for the first few days of their bet. Why had he agreed to this bet? It was foolish, and unfair in so many ways, it wasn't like he could just switch off a button inside of him that controlled his hormones.

And what was also not fair, was that Tenten was tempting him every single chance she got, just yesterday Neji had seen Tenten wearing a very revealing outfit that allowed him to see most of her curves. Unfortunately for Tenten, it had taken Neji all his will power once again to not pounce on her. And resulted in Neji passing out as he ran away from Tenten that day.

'_Why did I do this? Make this bet with her? She is totally not being fair to me, men have urges, and we can't always control those urges.' _Sighed Neji to himself. '_I'm doing this to save my relationship with her; I love her so much after all.' _

Neji was walking down the streets of Konohagakure; the third day of his bet was in affect, wondering if this was all worth holding back, he knew he could call this training in a way he supposed. Seeing this could happen to anyone on a mission, especially one that he might get captured, and was forced to control his urges during the process of torture.

"Oi! Neji!" Yelled someone not far from where Neji was daydreaming at the moment, lost deeply into his thoughts. Neji quickly came out of his reverie and turned to see Kiba come running over towards him, Akamaru wasn't far from him.

"Hello Kiba...Akamaru...what can I do for you?" trying to be his usual polite self to the Chuunin ranked Inuzuka as best as he had the patience for it.

"Tenten wanted me to give you a message, she told me to tell you, that she wants you to come over to her house right now, something about the bet that she and you made? She wants to end it right now." said the dog nin.

Neji had a look of surprise on his face when he heard this, a small smirk appeared on his face. So she was conceding defeat. He was giving himself a pat on the back, his Hyuuga upbringing had help him in controling his hormones for so long.

"Arigatou Kiba...I will head over there right now to speak with her." said Neji bowing his head slightly to Kiba, just for the fun of it and began walking towards Tenten's house.

Oh he could not wait to see the reactions of the other villagers when he made Tenten fulfill the bet this week.

* * *

Tenten was pacing back and forth, waiting for Neji to arrive. She could not believe that Neji had managed to avoid her advances all this week so far. She wanted to give into defeat, due to a certain urge she wanted to very, very much to pounce on him, she was just perhaps so turned on by how Neji could resist her charms so easily.

"Damn it...Neji I'm so going to get you...I'm going to force you not to make me wear that ugly outfit of Gai-Sensei's!" she said under her breath as she waited for Neji to come to the door to her house.

Little did Neji know that Tenten was going to get what she wanted so help her god.

* * *

**Author's End Notes: **_** Gah sorry about this guys...lately I've had no muse to write fanfiction, with the exception of my new addiction to D. Gray-Man, which I just finished my second Yaoi fanfic for D. Gray-Man. I decided to make this a two parter chapter so the next chapter, I'm going to finish up really quickly with Neji winning the bet and what not.**_

_**I'm finally in my own apartment at last, and got my very own internets! YAY! WOOHOO! Okay anyway so yeah, I'm going to be in the next few weeks, attempting with all my muse to finish off all Naruto fanfictions that I've put a hold on since moving into my own apartment and what not.**_

_**So look forward to the next chapter hopefully if I can get it done or not. Hehehehe.**_

_**Take care all you Naruto fans out there , and until next time! JA NE!**_


	4. Message for All Naruto Fanfics

_**Due To the Lack of Writing Muse that has been going on for the past month or so, all Naruto Fanfiction that I've written and has not been yet completed has been put on hiatus until this Muse has returned to me. Which perhaps will not be coming back for a long time.**_

_**Sorry Guys but as of lately, with the total disappointment in Naruto Shippuuden, my muse has gone totally dead now, so I know you guys have been wanting me to finish my fanfiction for your reading pleasure, but I can not help it if my writing muse has gone to crap and such. Please though read any and all other fanfics that are not Naruto, that I am currently working on in the near future, until I can attempt to revive my dead Naruto writing muse and attempt to finish these fanfics.**_

_**Until then guys, gomen nasai -bows head in shame- Take care for now guys, and until next time JA NE!**_


End file.
